


The Impossible Triangle

by siriuslynotfunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love Triangles, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Shameless Smut, Smut, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslynotfunny/pseuds/siriuslynotfunny
Summary: You are in the middle of your 6th at Hogwarts, and Luna has recently confessed her feelings for you. There's one issue: Draco. He also lets it slip that he, too, has feelings. What does this mean for you and your remaining time at Hogwarts?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm super busy, so please bear with me. I'll upload new chapters as soon as I can, but it might take me a bit. Please be patient and enjoy! <3

You ran through the empty corridors, books in hand. As you check your watch, you muttered, "Shit, Snape won't let this one slide."

Late for potions, you sharply rounded the corner and stopped before the closed door. You fluffed your tangled hair and readjusted your blue and black robes. Trying your best to walk inside discreetly, you turned the doorknob softly.

Unfortunately, the door creaked open, causing everyone's heads to glance back and stare at you. Professor Snape stopped writing on the board, set his chalk down, and slowly turned in your direction. Luna made momentary eye contact with you, but she shyly swiveled back around.

"Y/l/n, is there any defensible reason for being tardy?" he asked coldly. "Or were you fooling around per usual?" His glare pierced through you, and your face flushed red. Rather than bicker with him, you made your way to your assigned table beside Luna. 

"Detention tomorrow evening, 8 o'clock sharp. In Filch's office for as long as he needs you," he declared. He took one last glimpse at you before returning to his lesson.

Luna looked at you with wide eyes before putting her head down. She had an anxious expression plastered onto her face as she flipped through her potions book, refusing to look at you.

"Luna, what's the matter? Are you mad at me or something?" She brushed off your comments and looked keenly at the board.

Dropping the conversation, you looked up to see which potion you'd be making that day. Written in chalky white letters, it said:

_Draught of Peace  
1\. Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.  
2\. Stir until the potion turns blue.  
3\. Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.  
4\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.  
5\. Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.  
6\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
7\. Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.  
8\. Stir until the potion turns orange.  
9\. Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.  
10\. Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.  
11\. Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.  
12\. Stir until the potion turns red.  
13\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
14\. Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.  
15\. Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.  
16\. Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white. Stirring  
17\. Simmering lowers heat. Add exactly 7 drops of hellebore_

"Great," you muttered. "Can't wait for a failing grade again."

Potions class was never your strong suit, and Snape has hated you since your first year. Being friends with Harry Potter wasn't of any assistance. either. But it didn't matter because next year you would take N.E.W.T. level courses and could escape the hellish classroom once and for all.   


You prepared your ingredients and began attempting to follow the instructions on the board. When you awkwardly tried to make small talk with Luna, she suddenly gathered her things and moved next to Cho Chang. 

Luna was your only hope at passing the class, and if she was cross with you, it was unlikely Snape would be satisfied with the outcome of your draught of peace—not like he was ever pleased with your potions. _What's up with her anyway?_ you thought to yourself. 

A loud sigh escaped your lungs, prompting a threatening glare from Snape. You didn't break eye contact for several seconds before reverting back to the draught, humming as you stirred the powdered moonstone. Potions always felt dull, but with Luna's absence, it was more tedious than usual. 

When you turned in a sample of your potion, you placed your vial on Snape's desk. As you turned to walk away, you heard the sound of glass smashing against the floor. You instantly knew Snape pushed your potion off the desk and slowly whirled back around.

He innocently raised an eyebrow and said, "Place it more carefully on my desk next time, y/l/n." He sporadically pulled some shit similar to this, but today you weren't having it.

You gave him a sarcastic smile and shrugged. "I'll make a note of that, sir. Thanks for the heads up," you replied in a passive-aggressive tone.

" _Don't_ take that tone with me, or you'll find yourself back in yet another detention," he snapped. You swore his eyes flashed red with fury. Never in your life had you ever talked back to a teacher—Snape was the one exception. 

"What tone?" you asked innocently. "All I said was thanks for the heads up, sir." All Snape could do was glower at you. 

You moved aside to allow a Hufflepuff girl to present her sample to Snape and made your way to the shelf containing extra flasks. You grabbed 2 and labeled them with your name. 

As you headed back to your cauldron, you noticed Luna staring at you with big eyes. When your gazes met, she quickly looked down and tried to make herself look busy.

You couldn't stand that she was cross with you, but she was acting unusually. She seemed more shy than angry, but if she wouldn't talk with you, there was no way to know for certain. 

Shaking the thought from your mind, you refilled both bottles and marched back up to Snape's desk. "I brought you two more samples just because you seem a bit clumsy today. Wouldn't want you to drop this one, too, and have nothing to grade," you smirked. 

His left hand was clenched so tight you thought his quill would snap in half. He looked torn between hexing you and taking house points, so you took it as your cue to gather your things and disappear from the room.

You quickly drained your cauldron and cleaned your desk area before rushing out the door. Lunch was soon, but you didn't feel hungry. With Luna acting odd, all you wanted to do was chat with her and figure out what was bothering her. Just then, you spotted Luna's curly blonde hair and hurried after her. 

"Luna, wait!" you shouted. She stepped to the side and waited as you made your way through the throng of students.

"Can we talk in a more... private setting?" you asked quietly. She nodded and motioned for you to follow. She took you through several corridors and up several moving staircases before you realized she was heading towards your common room.

"Everyone's at lunch, so we shouldn't be interrupted in here," she said softly. The eagle knocker asked its riddle, and you answered before Luna had the chance. She gave you an impressed smile and pushed the door open. You both proceeded to sit on the cushioned settee that sat in front of Rowena Ravenclaw's figure. 

"So..." you began awkwardly, "what's bothering? I know you're upset with me, and I have no clue why or how to fix it." Luna looked down at her hands and sighed.

"I wasn't _mad_ at you, per se," she said quietly. "I guess I was just frustrated with you, but it really isn't your fault." As she went on, you became more and more perplexed. All you understood was that you weren't the problem, but you were the reason she was upset.

When she finished, you were completely baffled. "Oh, erm, why? If— if this is about me not sitting with you the other day, _I'm sorry_ ," you told her anxiously, jumping to the conclusion it was over something stupid like that. "Neville just needed me to—" 

"No, it's not that," she cut you off. "I— I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of this, but I can't _not_ tell you, now." She paused and pursed her lips. You reached for her hand, startling her. She looked from your eyes to your hand and back again before interlocking her fingers in yours. 

Her touch was delicate and placating. It was something you hadn't felt since your third year at Hogwarts. 

"Come on. You can tell me anything," you encouraged her. "If it's criticism, don't worry, I can take it! I know I hate when Harry and Hermione do it, but—"

"I like you," she blurted. "I have since my third year; it was your fourth." Your mouth gaped open, and an expression of shock overtook your face.

"I—, _Luna_ ," you stammered after several moments. "I— I don't know what to say" There weren't any words you could string together to describe how you felt in that instant. 

"Then don't say anything," she said and placed a hand on your cheek. You stared into Luna's soft pale eyes, and the atmosphere felt like it had suddenly collapsed.

You took shallow breaths, nervous for her next move. She tucked your hair behind your ear and slowly leaned in. 

As your lips locked, you felt like you were floating. Luna passionately, but roughly, kissed you like she had waited to for ages. You kissed her back intensely and cupped her cheek with your right hand, and pulled her in closer with your left.

After what seemed like forever, Luna pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to go as well as it did," she giggled. You were still speechless, so she continued the conversation for you. "If you aren't ready or comfortable with anything, tell me. But for now, we should head down to lunch before they ask where we were."

It took you another few minutes to fully process what just happened. Luna patiently waited as you tried to organize your thoughts and compose yourself.

Something wasn't right, but it wasn't the kiss. You paced up and down the common room before realizing the dilemma.

"Shit," you said aloud. "Erm, Luna, there might be an issue with... _this_." You pointed back-and-forth between the two of you. She tilted her head in curiosity and reached for your hand. Not wanting to spoil anything, you didn't pull away. 

"I'm fucking Draco Malfoy."


	2. An Awkward Afterward

Luna's jaw dropped, and she let go of your hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes were wide, and she was tongue-tied. 

"... _Sorry_ ," you said in a small voice. Her face contorted into a pained expression. You bit your bottom lip, unsure what else to say. "Are you okay, Lu?" She only nodded her head and turned to the door. 

She reached for the handle but stopped. "How long?" she sighed. 

"A few months," you told her, feeling your face flush scarlet. It wasn't a secret, but you usually discussed your sexual relationships with Ginny and Hermione, not Luna. After a few more moments of silence, you said, "You didn't answer my question about whether you were okay." 

Luna looked like she was in a trance, her expression vacant. Her face unexpectedly lit up in shock again. " _IS THAT WHY YOU AND DRACO HAVE 'STUDY DATES' NOW?_ " she cried. You laughed at how long it took her to realize.

"Yes," you giggled. The shock on her face drained as a new realization came to mind. She looked up at you and smirked.

"Maybe we should have a few study dates of our own," she winked and walked out the door. 

You stood there, stunned at the remark for several moments before dashing out the door after Luna. She was a fast walker. That was one of your favorite things about her; how quick she was, physically and mentally. She was nearly at the Great Hall by the time you caught up. 

As you accompanied her for the short rest of the stroll, you steered the conversation towards upcoming classes rather than what just happened. Luna didn't look apologetic about her proposal for you to hook up with her. Rather, she had an unusual pep to her step and walked taller than normal. 

You wanted to get away from her to ask Hermione and Ginny for advice, so you told her you needed to ask Hermione a question about an assignment in your DADA. Class. As you made your way to the Gryffindor table, you spotted Ginny's brilliant red hair and raced over to her. 

"Scoot," you commanded, and she did her best to make room for you. "I need advice. Erm, Harry and Ron, you can chip in, too, I guess," you said uncomfortably. They looked at each other but stayed at the table. 

They all stared at you, waiting to hear your dilemma. When you didn't say anything, Ginny nudged you hard and badgered, "Y/n, spit it out already! Just tell us. Is it really that bad?"

You took a deep breath and shared, your voice quavering, "Luna just told me she likes me, and I think she proposed I hook up with her or something like that." A surprised scoff escaped Hermione, and Ron choked on his chicken. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, and she looked over at Harry, whose eyes were impossibly wide. 

"Well, any advice? I told her I needed help with an assignment, so I need to get back to her soon. _Please help,_ " you pleaded. 

"Aren't you, like, _fucking Malfoy_ or something," Ron attempted to audibly murmur among the boisterous hall. "Or did that end?"

"No, we still are," you replied. "Shit, but what do I tell him?" The thought of telling him never occurred to you until now. 

"Well, that's definitely some news," Hermione said. "Maybe talk with her a little later in private? But I'm not the one who should be giving advice. Ginny should." 

"Why me?" Ginny grumbled. "Oh, _right_. It's because of the Dean and McLaggen thing, wasn't it? That's not fair, Hermione!"

"Alright, alright! Blimey," Hermione attempted to appease her. "Maybe... I don't know... talk with her?"

"Fuck, Hermione, why the bloody hell would she want to make it more awkward," Ron ridiculed, and she shot him a dirty look. "Not trying to be rude, but seriously. I think talking about it won't do anything but make things more uncomfortable."

"But that's the thing!" you said, unconscious of how loud you were. "She isn't even self-conscious about what she said! She talked to me like everything was normal on our way down here!"

" _Y/n!_ " Harry frantically said. "Pipe down before she hears you." He looked between you and Luna to check if she heard or not. "It's alright. She didn't hear anything. Continue with your rant." 

"I just need help! What should I do? What do I tell Draco? What do I do about her? I'm not sure I like her like that, even!" You were panicking at this point, but Ginny poured something into your drink and offered it to you.

"It'll soothe you," she said. You took the cup from her and sipped the pumpkin juice. It had a funny taste, but you gulped it down anyway. "I say talk with Draco. He might be more help than us... _for once_ ," she mumbled the last few words bitterly. As the last few swigs of pumpkin juice slid down your throat, you began standing. 

"Okay, erm, help me more later, please! But I have to get back to her. _Thanks, Hermione!_ " you said loudly and headed back to the Ravenclaw table to sit beside Luna. 

Herbology passed as slow as potions had, and you didn't hear a word Professor Sprout had said. 

"Y/l/n, can you tell me where aconite is endemic to?" You panicked, looking around for someone's help, but everyone stared silently at you. "Er, everywhere?" you guessed. 

Professor Sprout nodded and said, "That _would_ be correct if it were millions of years ago; however, today, Scotland is where the plant is most common." She gave you a small smile for your intuitive answer, and you knew damn-well she could tell you hadn't heard a word she spoke. "Five points to Ravenclaw for being half-correct."

As the lesson continued, you couldn't take your mind off of what you were going to do about Luna and Draco. Draco... Draco's who you needed right now. 

As class ended, you roamed the corridors looking for him and eventually spotted him in one of the courtyard trees. You set your books near the roots underneath and began climbing up to join him. 

"What?" he asked coldly as you seated yourself next to him. He broke a small branch off and began ripping the leaves off one at a time.

"I need you tonight," you said, not looking at him. His head perked up, and his lip curled into a mischievous smirk. He tossed the branch aside, giving you his undivided attention.

"Oh yeah?" he asked and moved closer. "Miss me after our 'study session' before class yesterday?" You punched his arm hard, but he continued teasing you. "Or maybe, I'm too charming, and you can't stay away from me." He began kissing your neck, and you felt your heart rate quicken. 

Draco reached through your robes and placed his hand on your inner thigh. His hand was freezing, and you shuddered at his touch. "Getting cocky, are we now? You seem like the one who can't stay away from me. Not even a minute with you, and you've got your hands all over me." He snickered but continued kissing your neck and inching his hand upward. "Tonight, okay?" you said, trying not to enjoy his company. 

"But why later?" he whispered in your ear. "What if I wanted everyone to hear you scream my name right here?"

"We're in a fucking tree, Draco!" you laughed and brushed him off. He bit his bottom lip and slowly looked you up and down. "I know what you're doing, and it won't work." 

You began climbing down because if you stayed, you might not have had the strength to leave later, and he would have gotten his way with you.

You adjusted your robes and redid your hair. As you bent down to grab your things, Draco shouted, "Nice ass," from above you. You gave him the middle finger and shook your head smiling before heading off to the common room.

\--------

You took one last look at your makeup and exited your dorm. You followed the spiraling staircase down to the common room and saw Luna sitting by the mini-library. She was reading a muggle book called _Fifty Shades of Grey_. 

"Hey, off to another 'study date?'" she asked with a hint of jealousy. You nodded and smiled at her, hoping it wasn't awkward after see literally _just_ confessed how much she liked you earlier that morning. All she replied with was, "Have fun," and went back to reading her book. 

You walked through the castle, eager to get to the Slytherin common room far below you. After reciting the password, the bland stone wall revealed a passage through to the greenly-decorated room. 

"Ah, look, it's y/l/n. Back for more of Draco already?" Blaise Zabini asked. Before you could reply, he leaned in and whispered in your ear, "You know, if he doesn't satisfy you, I'm always available."

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his tie, forcing him down to your eye level. "Oh babe, you were too drunk to remember. A real shame," you teased and pushed past him. He was shocked and tried to put the pieces together, but you were already upstairs by the time he recovered the memory. 

You knocked softly on Draco's door before entering. As soon as you entered, Draco roughly grabbed you and pushed you against the wall. 

He looked into your eyes and moved your hair out of your face. His grey eyes told you he'd had a poor day too, and tomorrow you would have trouble walking. 

He began kissing your neck, and you knew there would be tons of hickeys to cover the following morning. He softly bit your ear and whispered, "I'm in control tonight." 

"But I'm the one who had the bad day," you whined. 

He grabbed your throat and growled, "You wanna bet, y/l/n?" His lips found yours, and he hungrily kissed you while simultaneously unzipping your dress. You felt the satin slip down, and he began tracing your curves. 

"Remind me again how you're so fucking hot," he breathed as you stood with nothing but a lacey thong on. 

Draco lifted you and aggressively threw you onto the bed. You tried to prop yourself up with your elbows, but he pinned your hands above your head. He groped your breast with his free hand and slowly worked his way down, kissing every inch of your body along the way. 

As he reached your panties, he remarked, "Soaked for me already?" He gripped the lace with his teeth and slid the fabric down your legs. Once they were off, he gladly tossed them aside.

You rolled your eyes unimpressed and said, "Shove off, Mal— _oh—_ " you moaned as he stuck one finger inside you. A wave of pleasure coursed through your body. He took it out and began rubbing your clit, forcing another groan from you. 

"We're gonna play a little game tonight," he stated, still fingering you. "We're gonna see how long you can last before you _beg_ for me to be inside you." Just then, you felt a vibrator replace Draco's finger. You moaned in ecstasy as he held it over just the right spot. _How was it that he always managed to hit you just right?_

He began sucking one nipple and roughly groped your other breast. You arched your back slightly, holding back a cry of rapture. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, Malfoy," you said, dissembling how much you were actually enjoying yourself. 

"Oh yeah?" he replied lustfully. "How's this?" You felt the vibration level increase and two of Draco's fingers moving in and out of you. Unable to speak back from the overstimulation, you gripped the sheets tightly.

You felt yourself on the edge of cumming as his hand moved faster inside of you, hitting your G-spot over and over again. You looked over and saw Draco knew it, too. Almost reaching climax, he shut the vibrator off and pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. 

"Fuck you!" you yelled, shaking for more. "I'll finish myself off if you won't." You licked your fingers and slowly reached down, first rubbing your clit, then sticking two fingers inside. 

You teasingly tugged at Draco's suit, but he pulled away, grabbing hold of your wrists and moved you to the headboard. 

"You wouldn't!" you gasped, eyes wide in astonishment. He smirked and drew his wand from his back pocket.

"Oh, but I would. _Incarcerous,_ " he said, and a rope appeared out of nowhere. It bound your hands to either side of the bed. "What was that again, about 'fuck you'?" he smirked. "I'll happily do so, but you need to beg for it." 

He traced your curves with his fingers, and you fidgetted at his cold touch. He made a sound of disapproval before grabbing your hips and forced you to stop wriggling. Then he slowly looked you up and down before spreading your legs wide. You tilted your head back, preparing for whatever he was about to do.

His soft lips planted kisses all the way up your thigh, but he didn't go quite where you wanted him to. He looked up and smiled smugly before going down and circling your clit with his tongue. He began at a pace he knew wouldn't satisfy you for long. 

"Oh, _come on_ ," you groaned, still enjoying it. "You and I both know you can do better than that!" 

You felt yourself growing hotter with each circle. He began to go faster and added more pressure. You let out a soft moan and gently thrusted your hips skyward, wanting more than just his mouth to please you.

Your legs trembled and closed slightly. Draco noticed, and he aggressively gripped your thighs, spreading your legs further than they had been before. 

Again, you felt yourself near climax. You wanted him so bad it hurt, but you weren't about to let him win that easy. You clutched the ropes that bound your hands, trying to contain the pleasure you felt from his tongue.

"Come on, Malfoy, you have to do better than tha— _oh my god_!" you cried out. His thumb had moved to where his tongue had just been, and he dragged his tongue further down, sucking your juices until there was nothing left.

"God, you taste so good," he said out of breath. "Just beg for it already. I want to fuck you so bad, y/n." He inserted two fingers again, evenly pacing his hand. 

With each motion, his thumb lightly tapped where you were most sensitive, and you finally broke. "Fuck me, Malfoy," you pleaded. "Come on, fuck me! I _need_ you inside of me." He gently took his hand out and straddled you. His hand moved to your jaw, his thumb at the corner of your mouth.

Instantly understanding, you obediently opened and began sucking his thumb without breaking eye contact. Draco's lips were slightly parted, watching with both amusement and arousal in his expression. 

"Just what I wanted to hear," he said, reaching for his wand after several moments. " _Evanesco_." The taut ropes you had grasped so firmly had disappeared from under your hands. 

Your wrists turned red, making you realize just how tight they had been. It didn't bother you, though. All you could think about was Draco pounding into you.

He was still mounted over you with a large bulge in his pants. "Aw, for me?" you teased. He gave you a mocking smile before helping you to your feet. He looked into your eyes with a soft expression that became hungry and lustful. Draco cupped your face in his hands before passionately, but roughly, kissing you. 

He carried you to the desk on the side of the room. He gently bit your bottom lip before sternly saying, "Get on your knees." You obliged and dropped to the stone-cold floor, unzipping his pants to reveal his veiny 9-inches, already dripping with pre-cum. 

"God, I still can't get over how big you are," you murmured. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You think so?" he said in a cocky tone before guiding his dick into your mouth. You sucked hard, and he let out a groan, grabbing the wall for support. His free hand messily wrapped your hair up and out of the way as you continued pleasuring him. 

After going on like this for several moments, you swirled your tongue around his bulbous head and used your hand to stroke him. He gasped and clutched the wall tighter. 

"Fuck, y/n, that feels— _mmm—_ ," he groaned wordlessly. As his moans grew louder, you stroked him harder and faster. You knew how close he was to cumming after an unsuppressed moan echoed through the room.

Draco pulled to your feet before he came in your mouth. You gently kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear when he whispered, "Be a good girl and bend over for me."

He positioned himself as you slowly pivoted to face the window. The moonlight showed through the Black Lake's murky water. You looked at your reflection moments before you felt Draco's tip rub against you. A soft moan escaped your lips.

Draco grabbed your hair and yanked hard, knowing it was a kink of yours. You let out a groan and tried to reposition yourself, but he roughly took hold of your arm and pinned it behind you. You didn't have time to recover when you felt him thrust inside of you.

"Oh my- _fuck_!" he cried. "God, you're so tight, y/l/n." 

With each thrust, he pumped in and out of you faster and harder. Your knees became weak and gave out. Relying on the desk for support, you held on tight as Draco continued pumping in and out. His hands gripped your hips tighter as he grew close to release.

Suddenly, he pulled out and smoothly flipped you over. Now facing him, you seized his tie and pulled him in for a hot, lengthy kiss. When he finally pulled away, his pace was much quicker and harder than before. He was so deep inside of you, you weren't able to take much more. 

" _Fuck!_ I'm gonna cum," you squealed. "You're too big, I'm sorry, I can't stop it- _ah_ _—_ " You felt a ball of heat in your groin.

"Don't you dare apologize," he said. Heat and pleasure shot through your veins. Your screams echoed in the dorm. 

Draco's pace sped up, and you knew he was going to cum, too. He hit you in the right spot each time and began grunting louder with each stroke. 

"I'm gonna cum, y/n." He was so close, so you gripped your walls tightly around him. " _I LOVE YOU, Y/L/N,_ " he yelled as he came harder than ever, his pace growing uneven.

" _WHAT THE- OH MY GOD, DRACO! I- OH_ _—_ " you shouted, unable to process what he had said as the intense feeling spread throughout your whole body. 

He pulled out, and you laid on the desk for a long while. You had wanted to fuck him to forget about Luna, but then he confessed he's in _love_ with you? You quickly got up and went to redress, using the Moring After spell before you forgot. 

Draco, clearly aware of what he'd said, cleaned up with a simple drying spell and turned his back to you. He pulled on some boxers and a pair of pants before slowly making his way to the bed.

"Are- are you sleeping over tonight?" he asked awkwardly, his face flushed from embarrassment. The atmosphere was already tense and uncomfortable, but you were the one that wanted to come over. _Would it be weird if I didn't? Damn it, Luna, this is all your fault,_ you thought to yourself. 

You set the dress back on the floor and went to Draco's wardrobe, grabbing one of his collared shirts off its hanger. You slipped it on and silently crawled beside him. He wrapped his arm snuggly around you. Unlike most nights, when you would chat for a while before sleeping, neither of you said anything. 

After a painfully unpleasant five minutes of silence, you crept under the covers and said, "We should be getting to bed. Busy day." He cocked his head in confusion and furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and pulled the comforter over himself.

"Goodnight, y/n," he said softly, tousling his hair with his free hand. You gave him a small smile before rolling over.

"Goodnight," you responded.

You felt him settle in the bed, and he wrapped his other arm around you as if everything was normal. His breath on your neck began to slow until soft snoring sounded. _Thank god he's asleep._ You weren't sure how much more awkward it could get.

Not able to sleep, you stared out the window, observing as the moonlight trickled through the undulating lake water. You rested there for hours as thoughts of Luna and Draco filled your head. 

You didn't get a wink of sleep as your mind was too busy trying to process everything that had happened that day.


	3. Trust Issues

As rays of the early morning sun sparkled in the water, you tried your best to escape Draco's arms, but he wouldn't release you. Scanning the room, you searched for something—anything—to help you move out from under him. 

Thinking quickly, you took the pillow from beneath your head and slid out from his grasp. You set it in your place and waited for him to adjust slightly. You held your breath when he hugged the cushion tightly, thinking he had awakened. Fortunately for you, he was still fast asleep. 

Relieved, you were able to breathe again and quietly slid off the bed. Your feet hit the freezing floor, causing you to shiver. You should have been used to the feeling after sleeping over for dozens of nights, but this time was different. Suddenly, your legs gave out, and you fell with a thud. 

Worried about having woken Draco up, you crawled to where your dress and heels rested. Attempting to stand again, the pain in your lower abdomen wouldn't subside.

 _Great,_ you thought. _Two problems in a night: He screams he loves me, and now I can't walk properly._

"Fuck, what do I do?" you whispered to yourself as you gathered your things. "The bandaging charm could ease the pain, maybe." You crawled to the desk where your wand sat. " _Ferula_ ," you murmured. The pain began to abate, and you used the desk to help lift yourself to your feet.

You took a few steps to check how severe the pain was, but you felt almost nothing. Quickly, you changed out of Draco's shirt and struggled to zip the dress. Once you finally zipped up and had your few belongings in hand, you quietly crept down the stairs to the common room with bare feet—your heels wouldn't have made for a quiet getaway. 

Before entering, you checked to see if anyone was there. Blaise Zabini sat on the couch and read his book. You swore under your breath before opening the door softly. 

Hoping he wouldn't bother you, you attempted to calmly walk past. He called out, "Leaving so soon, are we?" Halting mid-way to the door, you smiled, trying not to raise his suspicions. 

"I forgot I had this thing today," you lied. 

_This thing? What the fuck happened to not being suspicious?_

"And I thought it sounded like you were enjoying yourself last night. By the way, how awkward was it after he told you he loved you?" Blaise chuckled to himself. 

Your unconvincing smile dropped to an expression of horror. "How— you're not supposed to know that! Were you _spying_ on us, pervert?" This made Blaise laugh until his eyes welled with tears, and you felt your face flush red with embarrassment. 

"Dumbass, you forgot your silencing charm. Everyone in the dungeons could hear you, godric," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Although, what's Draco got that _I_ don't?" 

Your shame instantly faded, and you responded, "To start, he doesn't make everything about himself!" 

Blaise stuck out his bottom lip and sarcastically whined, "I'm so offended!"

"Damn it, Blaise. I— I actually have to go to my thing now."

Blaise smiled and played along, allowing you to bolt before the entire castle awoke. "Well, go enjoy your 'thing.'"

You quickly rushed out through the tunnel and ran to Gryffindor Tower. You awoke the Fat Lady, much to her displeasure, and recited the password. The portrait door swung open, and you scampered inside.

You set your things down on the table in front of the fireplace and ran upstairs. You looked for the fifth-year girls' door, and after several minutes of wandering, you finally found it. 

Not bothering with common courtesies, you entered without knocking. Ginny was still fast asleep, but one of her roommates, Chavy, sat up in her bed reading. 

"Oh, hey y/n," she said, sounding exhausted. You nodded and smiled warmly before striding over to Ginny's bed. 

You shook her hard, hoping she'd stir, but all she did was roll over and continued dreaming. "Try slapping her," Chavy said. "Not hard, though. And I suggest you move back when you do so."

Never in a million years would you think slapping Ginny was a good idea _—_ you shuddered and remembered what she'd done to Ron when he'd accidentally hit her once _—_ but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

You struck her hard on the cheek. She immediately awoke, and you jumped backward to avoid being punched." _Oi_ , what the bloody fucking hell was that for?" she furiously shouted. 

"Keep it down, Gin," you tried to quiet her. "Now I need you to come and get Hermione with me, _please_! It's an emergency." Ginny took a minute to rub her eyes and fully awaken before hastily changing out of her pajamas. You followed her out of the room and to the sixth-year girls' dorm across the way.

You both entered to find Hermione was the only one sleeping there. Parvati's, Lavender's, and Fay Dunbar's beds looked like they had been slept in, but there was no sign of the trio. 

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. She awoke with a start and fell out of bed, pulling the sheets down with her. She peeked her head around the corner with an irritated expression and frizzy bedhead.

"Ginny!" Hermione fiercely yelled back. "What the f- frick?" she caught herself from swearing. 

Ginny shrugged. "Sorry. Y/n's got an emergency that couldn't wait. You know, this bitch had the nerve to slap me, so I think it's only fair you fall out of bed." Hermione scowled before turning to you. 

"So what's this emergency?" she asked groggily.

"Malfoy," you grumbled, letting your head fall into your hands.

"I knew it!" Ginny cried. "Hermione, you owe me a Galleon!" You frowned at her, puzzled. "We made a bet on how long your little thing would last. Oh, _right_ , sorry! Continue with your Malfoy problem," she waved her hand for you to proceed. 

You explained what had happened the previous night, leaving out several details, but concluded by with, "And then, he screamed 'I love you, y/l/n.' What the hell am I supposed to do about that?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged startled expressions. Hermione pursed her lips to keep quiet, knowing her advice wouldn't be of any use. She looked to Ginny, hoping she would break the silence. 

Ginny took the hint and sputtered, "Er, that— that's _interesting_. Do you know what you'll do or..." You shook your head, and a loud silence filled the room. 

"Wait," Hermione spoke softly. "Did you not tell him about Luna's confession?"

You looked down and said, "I didn't get the chance. I was about to tell him after we, you know, but then he screamed 'I love you,' so I just— I couldn't do it."

"Well, I think you should—" Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off. 

"Smart," she gave you an approving nod. "Best not to tell him if he's in love with you. Knowing him, he might've done something to Luna if you'd have told him." She chuckled uncomfortably, and you smiled to try and defuse the tension. 

After more silence, your head perked up with an idea. "What do you think would happen if I told Luna, though?"

"Nothing good," Hermione ridiculed. "Personally, I think we should work something out during lunch today."

"That's a shitty plan," Ginny sighed. "But I'd say it's better than telling Luna, too."

You scoffed and struggled to stand. The charm was wearing off, and your whole body was growing sore again from your awkward night with Draco.

"Well, _I_ think it's a good plan," you said stubbornly. "I'm going to talk with her after dinner." 

Ginny and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, but Ginny shrugged and patted you on the back, "If something goes south, you can't blame us for trying to stop it!"

"Ginny, _be nice_!" Hermione soundlessly mouthed. "She's your friend, for Merlin's sake! At least _try_ and be supportive."

"But what if she makes the wrong move, and we didn't try to stop her!" As they continued to bicker, you inched backward with your hand behind you, searching for the door handle.

You quietly slipped out of the room without them noticing and began making your way back to Ravenclaw Tower. You correctly answered the eagle knocker's riddle, and the door clicked open. 

Upon entering, you discovered your housemates were all dressed in their robes and ready to head down to breakfast. Feeling a bit out of place with your dress and heels, you rushed upstairs to change. 

A soft knock sounded at the door. You announced you were in the middle of changing into your robes, but the door creaked open anyway. 

You snatched the blanket off the bed and quickly covered yourself. "What the fuck?" you yelled, turning to see who had barged in. When your eyes met Luna's, your heart rate quickened, and your breaths became shallower. 

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I'll wait outside." She quickly shut the door, and you ran over to lock it.

Quickly, you threw on leggings and a t-shirt. You looked through your trunk and took out your folded robes. Gently setting them on the bed, you smoothed out the wrinkles before dashing out the door.

You found Luna waiting in the common room, reading her muggle book, again.

"Listen to this." She began to recite from her book, "'Ana, touch me . . . please . . . come on baby, I need this. Give it to me.'" Her voice was seductive and sexy. "And I explode, my body a slave to his, and wrap myself around him, clinging to him like a vine as he cries out my name, and climaxes with me, then collapses, his full weight pressing me into the mattress."

"Merlin!" you yelled, covering your hands over your ears. "I don't want to hear about your dirty little muggle book!" Luna giggled and stuffed it under the sofa for future use. 

You made your way down to breakfast and watched as at least fifty breakfast casseroles appeared on the tables. Cheers rang out, and everyone hungrily dug in. 

After stuffing yourselves, you and Luna went back to out on your robes. Charms class was up first, and it was the only class you actually enjoyed. Professor Flitwick was a great teacher, and you were a quick learner when it came to charms. 

"Today, we'll be practicing the silencing charm," he began his lecture. You and Luna took your seats and drew your wands. "Remember the motion is a half-swish and flick. Try it on your partners now!"

Luna turned to you, patiently waiting. "Am— am I going first?" you nervously asked. "Okay, start talking, I guess."

"Well, so I was thinking the other day, and if you and Malfoy—"

" _Silencio!_ " you said, desperately trying to shut her up. Her mouth continued to move, but no sound came out. 

"Well done, y/l/n!" Flitwick exclaimed to the class. " _That_ is how everyone should do it." Luna smiled and gave you a thumbs-up as she waited for the effects to wear off. After several minutes, you heard her say, "Okay, your turn now."

"Right, then. Start talking, please."

You thought about what to say, and an idea hit you. "So, last night, Malfoy told me he loves m—"

" _Silenci—_ wait, what?" she asked, her eyes wide and astounded. She hadn't finished her spell.

 _Oh no_ , you thought but was incapable of explaining the imminent danger you were in. Feeling funny, you hopelessly tried to use hand motions to communicate, but it was no use. The world felt like it was getting smaller, and you began to feel very faint.

Your classmates shrieked, and Professor Flitwick came rushing over. "What the devil happened? Oh— oh my!" he cried. "Everyone, please remain calm. Luna, go get Madam Pomfrey!" You watched Luna run out of the classroom before you felt yourself collapse. 

\--------

Your eyes fluttered open to find both Luna and Draco on either side of your hospital bed. Luna held your left hand, Draco held your right. Groggily, you tried to sit up, but they both stopped you.

Draco cleared his throat. "You fainted on top of Flitwick. Madam Pomfrey's given you a remedy that should help the swelling, but you'll have to live with the soreness." You nodded a little, and Luna butted in.

"I'm so sorry, y/n. I got caught off guard when you told me about... you know?" She not-so-subtly looked between you and Draco. "

"The fuck is she talking about?" Draco blurted. "Y/n, _what did you tell her?_ "

" _Nothing!_ " you lied, squeezing Luna's hand hard. "Do you think all I talk about is _you_? Not everything's about you, Draco. Merlin, to think I told Blaise you don't make everything about yourself," you muttered. This struck a nerve. He released your hand and stalked out of the hospital wing.

"You should've just told him the truth, not add to his trust issues!" Luna said. You scoffed and weren't sure how to react.

"Since when did you start defending Draco Malfoy?" you sarcastically scowled at her. She shrugged and stuck her tongue out at you. 

Luna checked her watch and squeezed your hand before releasing it. "I'm late for class. I'll see you tonight," she called behind her and disappeared behind the door. 

_I bet Draco's gonna go bitch to Pansy about me._ You shuddered at the thought of him and Pansy, but a wave of relief quickly set in when you realized he didn't actually love her. 

_Holy shit,_ you thought. _Do I like Draco?_


	4. Gossip and Cuddles

Madam Pomfrey didn't release you for two more days. She insisted the quiet would help you heal. Part of you thought she was right, but you also wanted to settle matters between you and Malfoy. 

The day she let you off was a Saturday. A gloomy, drab Saturday. You plodded to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. The wall revealed an empty common room when you uttered the password. 

You paced before the fireplace for several minutes, planning what you'd say to Draco. "'Sorry I told her. I thought she'd shut me up in charms.' Shit, that sounds awful," you muttered to yourself. "What about 'Sorry, I just needed advice?' _Goddammit,_ " you yelled and kicked the wall. 

_Shit, that really hurt._ You took a deep breath and composed yourself. "Just go up there and tell him. You've got this." You climbed the steps and made it halfway up when a loud moan sounded from above you. 

You raced up the rest of the way. As you feared, it had come from Draco's dorm. The door muffled the noises, so you pressed your ear to the cold wood. Not that you wanted to hear what was happening, but anxiety got the best of you.

" _Fuck, oh my god! Don't stop- don't stop,_ " a voice moaned. " _Ohhhh-_ " Whoever it was, her incessant moans were annoying. It sounded like she was trying too hard to please Draco.

" _Oh, fuck, Pansy. Oh god- I'm gonna cum soon,_ " Draco said. You took a step back, jaw dropped in astonishment.

 _Pansy?!_

You pressed your ear back to the door when someone whispered in your ear, "And you called me a pervert?" You violently jumped, smacking your head against Blaise's face.

"Oh, fuck!" he howled in pain, and his nose began to drip with blood. 

"Oh my god!" you cried and tried apologizing. "I- I just came to talk with him. It's not whatever you're thinking!" Blaise held a cloth to his nose and smirked. Obviously, he didn't believe you. 

"Well, just go in there right now. It's not like he can't walk away from you or anything," Blaise suggested and gave you a cocky grin. "I'm sure he'd let you watch—maybe even join in—to make up for whatever you did." This earned him a punch in the arm, and he yelped again. 

"I don't even feel bad for that one," you said, once again trying to listen to the action happening on the other side of the door. 

" _Fuck- oh- bloody hell!_ " Pansy moaned again. She continued to tell Draco how big he was and to keep going just as he was. You felt sick listening to it. 

"Do I detect a hint of affection for Draco?" Blaise cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. You rolled your eyes.

"No, it's just sick hearing him with... _her_ ," you told him with a repulsd expression. "She has no attractive features! Her hair is always so dry and straw-like. _Plus_ , her face literally looks like a pug. You know, the little canine breed?"

Blaise roared with laughter. He dropped to his knees, hitting the ground with his fist. "I think you're the first person who's actually said it aloud," he said after the giggle fit subsided. "But I don't think anyone could have said it better." 

"Good to know," you said and helped him off the ground. "Hey, why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" He shrugged and held up his book for you to see. Immediately, you recognized the title.

"My book is better. Your friend, Luna, actually recommended it to me," he laughed. "It's very... intense, to say the least."

"I know," you replied. "She read me half a paragraph aloud; it nearly killed me." 

"Aw, you don't like books with a little spice?" he teasing stuck out his bottom lip.

"No, it's not that! It's because _she_ was the one to read it to me," you said. 

" _Oh?_ So you have a little thing for her too, then?" he tilted his head curiously.

Your mouth was wide open in shock. _Was he right?_ Uncomfortable, you playfully jostled him. "I— shove off, Zabini!" you laughed. 

" _I'M CUMMING, OH MY GOD, DRACO I—AH—_ " Pansy's scream was loud and clear on the other end of the door. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, Draco needs to remember to cast that bloody Muffliato charm more often. I swear the whole house has gotten sick of hearing him fuck either you or Pansy." You gasped, your eyes wide in horror.

"Are- are you saying he fucks _both_ Pansy and me?" Blaise laughed and nodded. Your eyes were now wide, and your jaw dropped. 

"Now you _really_ sound like you care for him," Blaise kidded. "And aren't you more concerned that the _whole_ house of Slytherin has heard you being fucked?"

 _"BLOODY HELL, Y/N, OH MY GOD! OH—_ " Draco yelled. You and Blaise exchanged astonished looks, and both pressed your ears to the door.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?_ " Pansy's squeaky voice sounded.

" _No, I'm not. I told you, I don't have feelings for you, Pansy,_ " he snarled." _I just fuck you occasionally._ "

" _I can't_ believe _I ever—for fuck's sake, Draco! How long have you liked her, then?_ " An awkward silence hung in the air. " _Well, spit it out already! You've already just screamed 'y/n!' Don't be shy now._ "

" _Half a year,_ " he said quietly. You took a step back from the door. 

"I can't listen to this. I have to leave," you told Blaise. "I'll see you around... I suppose." You waved at him and departed down the stairs and out through the passage. 

Ginny and Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade. _Dammit_. You ran to Ravenclaw Tower, frantic to change to your winter attire. 

When you reached the door, you tapped on the door with the knocker. "Welcome! I'm the Eagle Knocker, Guardian of the Ravenclaw Tower. Before you enter, you must solve my riddle:

I am always there, some distance away.  
Somewhere between land, sea, or sky, I lay.  
You may towards me move, but distant I will stay.  
What am I?"

"Oh, shit. Erm- the horizon!" you quickly answered. "The horizon is always distant and can be the dividing line between the land, sea, and/or sky." 

"A well-reasoned answer," the knocker said as the door clicked open. You rushed inside and threw on your winter garments before setting out into the snowy afternoon.

By the time you arrived in Hogsmeade, your hands were drained of color from the lack of circulation, and your fingers felt swollen and numb. 

Hermione and Ginny would be difficult to find in such a large village. The Three Broomsticks was nearby, so you decided to go inside to warm up for a bit before searching for your friends.

The warmth of the building wrapped around you like a blanket. You felt blood rushing back to your face. Closing your eyes and inhaling deeply, you relished the care-free, comforting feeling. Then you heard Hermione's voice from a table across the room. 

_Lucky this was the first place I came_ , you thought.

" _I honestly didn't know she liked me,_ " you heard Hermione say. " _How do I turn her down without ruining our friendship?_ " You quickly walked their way, shoving past several fifth-year boys.

"Maybe _don't_ talk with her just yet," you butted in. Hermione jumped when you said this. 

"Merlin, you startled me, y/n," she said and pulled up an extra chair for you to sit with them. "And what do you mean don't tell her?"

"Well, so I went to talk with Draco and— wait, who are _you_ talking about? Who likes you?" you gave her a light nudge, and her face instantly turned crimson.

"Fay Dunbar," Ginny answered for Hermione. It took you a few seconds to piece the puzzle together. 

"Oh my god! She's in the same dorm as Hermione, right?" Ginny nodded.

"That's why it's so awkward for Little Miss Mione to turn her down," she said. "Anyway, what were _you_ talking about?"

"Oh, yeah," you laughed uncomfortably. You described what happened three days earlier, and Ginny got off topic numerous times.

"So, Luna _defended_ Malfoy? And she knows you and him are fuck-buddies?" Several heads turned in their direction because of Ginny's tumultuous laughter.

"We _were_ ," you corrected. "And don't put it like _that_ , but yeah. Anyways, I went to talk with him today, but I heard him and Pansy fucking in his dorm!" Both of your friends were dumbfounded. "And the worst part is that Blaise told me Draco and Pansy occasionally fucked when I wasn't available! How rude is that?" Hermione capped her hands over her ears. 

"Stop! Stop! I don't mind hearing about you and Malfoy, but if you're going to tell details about him and Pansy, I don't want to hear it." She slowly uncovered her ears and nodded for you to continue.

"That's it," you sighed. " _Wait!_ I overheard him and Pansy talking after he finished—by the way, he said my name when he finished," you sidetracked. "Anyway, Pansy began bitching about it and asked how long he'd liked me. He said he'd liked me for _six months!_ " Ginny exploded with laughter again. 

"I— I can't believe this! It's like one of those muggle romance books. I swear, you'll probably get into an impossible love triangle soon!" she joked. You forced a laugh and changed the subject. 

The three of you talked and giggled until Professor Flitwick gathered everyone to leave.

\--------

When you returned to your dorm, you flopped onto the bed and stared at the dark wood ceiling of your canopy bed. You couldn't stop thinking about what Ginny had said. 

Before you had much time to overthink it, Luna barged into the room. You sat up and rested on your elbows. 

"Hey," you said, furrowing your brow. "What're you doing here so late?"

"I need to get this off of my chest," she said and moved toward you. "I wish you didn't care for Malfoy, but sometimes you can't choose who you like." She looked deeply into your eyes. "I just- I want you to be clear with me. Do you have feelings for me or not? Because I'll drop the whole thing if you don't, but I want to know if I stand a chance."

You looked down, uncertain of what to say. Sorting out your feelings was never your strongsuit, even at 17-years-old. Luna must have thought your muteness meant rejection, so she turned to leave.

"Okay, I'll leave and won't mention it again," she said softly. "We'll act as if it never happened." You sprang up and grabbed her wrist to stop her from going. 

"Wait," you told her quietly. "I- I want to try something." You gently cupped her face with both hands to hold her still as you leaned in to kiss her. The moment your lips touched, the same electric feeling flowed through you as it had during your first kiss with her. "I do like you, Luna," you said decisively. 

Her face was centimeters from yours, and neither one of you broke eye contact. "I've wanted you to say that for a long time," she whispered. You felt her shallow, hot breaths on your cheek.

You took a hand and used your thumb to trace the outline of her lips; they were so soft and angelic. You moved your hand to softly stroke her hair. She bit her bottom lip and kissed you again, rougher than the first time. 

The overwhelming sensation filled you again. Your small kiss transformed into a lengthy makeout session. She slowly made her way down to your neck, intending to leave several bruises.

"Don't bother covering these up tomorrow," she told you and continued to suck on her neck. "I want Malfoy to know he's got competition." You began making your way down until you got to her shirt. She quickly took it off for you, revealing a sexy lacy bra. "Oh, so you were planning on this?" you giggled.

"Maybe," she giggled and tugged at your shirt. You lifted your arms, and she swiftly took it off in one swipe. 

"Oh, it looks like you were planning on it, too," she snickered at your gauzy bralette. You rolled your eyes and continued kissing her. "How far— do you want— to go?" she asked between kisses. 

"Not— all— the way," you responded, making your way back down to her neck. "Let's take it slow." She gave a small nod and tilted her head back in pleasure as you found the most sensitive spot on her neckline. 

Luna grabbed your face with one hand and put the other around your throat. Your heart rate quickened, and you weren't sure what to do. 

"Just know that when you're ready, I'm gonna eat you out until you scream my name." She smiled innocently at you. Shocked, all you could manage was a slight nod. She kissed your nose delicately before getting up. "Am I allowed to sleep over tonight? Or are we taking this _super_ slow?" 

You moved over, making room for her to lay next to you. Removing the covers, she crawled next to you. 

Unlike Draco, Luna was softer and more open-minded. She was willing to wait for you—not go off an fuck someone like Pansy out of jealousy. _Ugh,_ you thought. _Pansy and Draco off doing Godric knows what._

You shook the thought from your mind and laid in Luna's arms, comforted in her warm embrace. You felt at home but still conflicted about Draco.

 _Great_ , you thought. _Ginny will have another laughing fit if I'm actually in the impossible triangle she mentioned._

Ginny faded from your mind, and you began to fantasize about your possible new love triangle—if you'd even call it that. Before you knew it, you were fast asleep with both Luna and Draco overtaking your dreams.


	5. Picnic at Sundown

The blinding sunlight awoke you, and your eyes fluttered open. Your ear was pressed against Luna's chest. Her heartbeat was loud and powerful. You exhaled deeply before pushing yourself up and out of bed. 

It was Sunday, so you had yet another day to yourself. You felt mucky from the last couple of days, so you grabbed a change of clothes and a towel before heading down to the showers.

The co-ed bathrooms were always the most unenjoyable part of Hogwarts. You always wondered why it wasn't separated into two, three, perhaps even four, washrooms considering how large they were.

"At least there are stall walls to separate the showers," you muttered to yourself. You turned the faucet handle, and steaming water flowed down. 

You undressed and set your garments and towel on the bench behind the showering stall. You walked around the room, scanning for anyone who might steal your things—the Weasley twins thought it would be funny to steal your garments while you were in the shower during your fifth year. You ended up running around the corridors naked, only to find that your things had been tossed into a courtyard tree.

A shiver ran down your spine, and you quickly wiped the memory from your mind. As you strolled past the mirrors, you caught a glimpse of yourself with huge purple blemishes around your collarbone. 

Backtracking, you examined the hickeys closer. It hurt to touch the bruises near your arteries, but the others were manageable. The corner of your mouth tugged into a smirk, and you quietly giggled to yourself.

Finally feeling safe enough to leave your clothes alone, you stepped into the shower and instantly felt the heat of the water warm you. Finally, somewhere you could relax. 

After washing up, you nearly turned the water off when you got an idea. 

_Use the showerhead_ , a voice in your head said. You peeked your head out of the stall and looked for any signs of movement. 

Nothing.

Stepping back inside the cover of the stall walls, you reached up and unscrewed the head, removing it from the wall. You allowed your arm to fall slowly, angling the water toward the right area. 

As the flowing water made contact with your skin, you felt a ball of heat began growing hotter in your abdomen. A soft groan escaped your lips. 

You slowly moved your free hand to your breast and gently squeezed before making your way down, gently rubbing yourself in circular motions. 

Tilting your head back in satisfaction, biting your lip to hold in a soft moan. As you felt close to climax, you circled faster with more pressure.

Before you had the chance to climax, a husky voice sounded from directly behind you. "If you need help finishing, let me know."

You jumped with a start and whipped your head around to find Draco in grey boxers. He attempted to cover the large bulge in his pants with his hands, but he knew you'd seen it since your eyes kept drifting down that way.

He looked at your neck. His expression hardened, but he remained silent.

"Draco, I— you know what? I'm mad at you right now, don't talk to me," you turned back to face the wall, hoping he'd leave you alone and walk away.

"Y/n, I can explain. I was caught up in the moment. I never meant to say 'I love you,' I swear." His voice wavered slightly as he spoke those three words again. 

"That's not why I'm mad!" you began to grow irritated but still kept your eyes glued to the wall in front of you. 

"Maybe I should be the one mad at you. What the hell are those on your neck?" he asked, anger rising in his tone.

"Why do you care?" you turned back to face him. "Aren't you too busy fucking Pansy to care about what I do?" There was a flicker of guilt in his expression, but he quickly masked it with a hostile stare. 

He reached out, tightly grasping your throat. "Say that again, I dare you, y/l/n."

"Okay," you challenged. "I said that I should be allowed to fuck other people if you are." His hand tightened, and you felt your heart quicken as your circulation was partially cut off. Draco threateningly narrowed his eyes.

But the longer you stared, the more lustful his eyes grew. Before you knew it, he'd pulled you into a rough kiss, hand still clasped around you.

As you continued making out, he shoved you against the wall, using his open hand to protect your head. He moved to your wrists, tightly pinning them above your head. 

Draco broke away, and both of you panted. The temperature of the shower felt like it had risen five degrees. 

Removing his hand from your neck, he began lightly tracing your figure but never took his eyes off of yours. 

"Draco, this won't make me any less mad," you said breathlessly. 

"Well, it's good I didn't come for forgiveness, then," he responded and began kissing your neck. He began to make his way down to your abdomen, planting kisses everywhere.

"Draco, we shouldn't. Not in the bloody showers," you told him, worried. "What if someone walks in on us?"

"Then they can watch, wishing they were us," he said and stepped out of his boxers, revealing how hard he was. He knelt on the ground and swung your leg over his shoulder. Easily sliding two fingers inside of you, he looked back up and made eye contact with you. Slowly, he began moving them in and out, and you felt a rush of heat to flow through your body. 

You emitted a loud moan and tried to cover your mouth with a hand, but Draco caught hold of your wrist and stopped you.

"I wanna hear everything. Your pretty little moans, you screaming my name, _everything_." His eyes met yours, and he smirked. 

You did your best to bite back another groan of pleasure. Draco noticed, so he moved his hand faster and used his thumb to begin circling your clit. 

He continued like this, and you felt close to climax. You squirmed slightly, trying to remain quiet. 

"Draco, I'm gonna cum," you told him. "I can't take much more of this— _oh_ —" As you nearly finished, Draco stood from under you. 

Almost slipping under the running water, he caught you and pulled you into an aggressive kiss. You moaned into his mouth and felt him go weak for half a second. 

"Godric, y/n, how do you do this to me?" He pulled away slightly. "Are you ready for how loud I'll make you scream my name?" 

"I'm not sure you have it in you," you told him in a teasing manner. "You're right about having to make me." He looked at you, tongue in cheek, and smiled smugly. 

"Don't worry, princess. I will." 

You felt his tip pressing against you and allowed a soft moan to escape. Draco raised his eyebrows at you and went in for another passionate kiss before thrusting into you. 

He roughly threw you against the wall and continued roughly pounding into you. Your whole body began to grow weak until your legs could no longer hold you up. 

"Yeah? Can't take it, baby?" Draco whispered in your ear. "Too bad I'll use you however I want." Your legs gave out entirely, but he lifted you off the ground, holding you up against the wall. You instinctively ran your fingers through his soaked hair and wrapped your legs around his waist. 

"Can I cum? _Please_ , I need to cum!" you whined. "I— _oh—_ Please, Draco?"

This only made him thrust into you harder and faster. You whimpered, taking him as best you could.

"Maybe I'll let you if you keep begging, darling," he said through grunts. His pace picked up, and you knew he was on the verge of finishing. You tightly squeezed yourself around him.

"Fuck, y/n, _oh_ —" he cried. Draco had slowed, but his thrusts were much harder.

"Please say you're close! I need to cum! _Oh, fuck!_ " You couldn't hold your release for much longer.

"Fuck, I'm about to, too," he groaned. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the door swing open as both of you were about to finish. 

Hermione took a step inside before audibly gasping and rushing back out the door. Her gasp bounced off the tiles, but Draco didn't seem to hear it. When the door shut, you allowed yourself to cum. You felt your core tense as you came. 

" _Oh— Draco, I—_ _oh my—fuck!_ " you screamed and wrapped your legs around him tighter than before. He began grunting after each thrust. Soon, his groans were the only echo in the washroom. 

" _Fuck, y/n— oh—_ " he yelled as he came. He slowed and pulled out. The bathroom grew still again. The running water and your heavy breaths were the only sounds echoing.

You unwrapped your legs from around Draco, and he gently allowed you to stand again. Wobbly at first, he held up and still before rereleasing you. 

"I— I should probably finish my shower," you stuttered awkwardly. He nodded, grabbed his boxers from off the floor, and went to the furthest shower stall from you.

You scrubbed your skin much rougher than usual, attempting to cleanse any part of yourself Draco had touched. You felt gross fucking him knowing Luna was upstairs in your bed. 

_Fuck, she's probably wondering where I am._

You shut off the water and darted out of the washroom with only a bra and undergarments covering you.

\--------

"Oh, you've returned!" Luna said gleefully. "Since it's Sunday, we should do something fun." She stood by the dresser, facing the window as she changed into one of your shirts and pairs of jeans. "I hope you don't mind. Returning them will be easy because we're in the same house." 

You dumbly stood near the doorway, still half-naked, when Luna turned to face you. She looked you up and down before meeting your gaze. "Would you like me to leave so you can change?" Her eyes were still locked on yours. 

_How polite_ , you noted. 

"Erm, no. It's okay," you nervously chuckled and threw on the oversized shirt and jean shorts. "What did you have in mind for the day?" 

"A picnic!" She said it with such gaiety that you couldn't refuse.

"Sounds delightful!" you tried matching her high-spirited energy.

She skipped over to the door and said, "I'll meet you in the courtyard at noon! Wear something nice, maybe even sexy." She smiled mischievously and winked at you.

"It's a date," you said as she slipped out the door. 

_Shit! Does saying that lead her on? No, it's just a saying! But what if she thinks I'm not with Draco anymore? Wait, you aren't Draco's girlfriend._ You kept overthinking until your head began to ache.

To get everything off your mind, you left for the Great Hall. _My morning's already been chaotic. How much worse could it get?_ you wondered. 

When you approached your friends at the Gryffindor table, everyone but Hermione gladly greeted you. You stole a glance at Hermione, hoping she hadn't mentioned anything. Considering no one was looking at you funny, it was safe to assume she hadn't.

Hermione looked up, and her face flushed bright red. She stuck her nose into _Hogwarts: A History_ in a poor effort to hide how crimson she was. Bad luck struck as Ginny took notice and nudged her.

"Spit it out!" Everyone turned to Hermione, her head still low in her book.

"Er, I, erm, it's nothing." She desperately tried to read her book, hoping everyone would drop the conversation.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry cocked his head and placed a hand on her back in a poor attempt to console her. Turned a brighter shade of red, Hermione pursed her lips to refrain from speaking.

"It's not for me to tell," her voice rose with a hint of petulance.

"Wow, Miss Mione's upset," Ron chuckled with Harry. She nastily scowled at the boys, and their laughter faltered. 

George and Fred had come up with the nickname for her during fifth year, but she constantly told them how much she resented it. The sobriquet stuck with her for no particular reason. Now, whenever anyone wanted to irritate her, they called her "Miss Mione."

" _Ronald!_ " She smacked Ron overhead with the cardboard cover. He yelped, holding his head with one hand, taking a large bite of the breakfast casserole with the other.

"Y/n..." Hermione started, shooting you a look of warning.

"What's this got to do with y/n? Did she— no way!" Harry's mouth gaped open, but only for a moment. "Wow, you really can't stay away from him." He shook his head and took a swig of pumpkin juice to suppress a snicker.

"Wh't g'ing 'n? I d'n't und'rst'nd." Ron's mouth was completely crammed with the casserole, and no one understood a word. 

"Tell 'em," Harry smirked, but it quickly faded when Hermione yanked him by the ear and made an inaudible comment. 

"Tell us what?" Ginny demanded.

"Y/n, it's fine. Don't say anything if you don't want to." Hermione glared at Harry who's face reddened. 

"It's fine. Two of you already know, might as well tell the other two. Er, so I may have... accidentally fucked Draco this morning." You pursed your lips, waiting for Ginny and Ron's reactions. "Oops," you added, hoping to defuse any tension. 

A bark of laughter came from Ron, and he ended up spitting half-chewed casserole all over the table. Everyone subtly scooted away.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked as though she were suppressing a fit of giggles. 

"It didn't look like much of an accident to me," Hermione muttered, raising her eyebrows and taking a bite of cheesy potatoes. Ginny broke and erupted with laughter. Harry coughed and covered his mouth to conceal a grin.

"It was!" you sounded as though you were trying to convince yourself. "It was an accident!"

"Whatever you say," Ron remarked, and you glowered at him. 

"I wanna know the juicy details!" Ginny said gleefully. 

"I most certainly do not!" Hermione scoffed. 

You stifled a laugh and said, "Sure. Where do you want me to start?" Ron and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

"Are— are you sure you want _us_ to hear about it?" Ron asked timidly. Harry had an equally concerned expression plastered on his face. 

"Why not? If you're uncomfortable, you can go back to your common room," you told them. "Right, where did you say you wanted me to start?"

"The beginning," Ginny replied.

"Well, last night Luna came to my room. Er, we might have ended up making out, and she may or may not have slept over..." You bit your lip, suddenly feeling shy. Not meeting everyone's shocked gazes, you went on. "Anyway, I woke up and wanted to shower, so I headed downstairs. Mid-way through my shower Draco shows up, and we ended up fucking." 

You felt your face go red. Ginny nudged you to go on. "Bitch, I meant the _juicy_ details. Not the bland story leading up to you getting railed!"

Pursing your lips, you said, "Which part sounds more interesting? Him throwing me against the wall, or me going so weak he had to hold me up?" Ginny blushed at your startlingly detailed answer.

"Oh, tough decision. What about when Miss Mione walked in?" She and the boys sniggered, but Hermione looked up furiously. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Instead, she angrily stood and stalked out of the Great Hall. 

"Er, I'll go after her," Ron volunteered. "Harry, save me some fruit cake, will you?" Harry nodded, scooping a portion onto a dish and setting it beside his own empty plate. 

"Where to start?" you thought aloud. Ginny smiled, stealing a glance a Harry. Harry looked at his platter, fidgeting with his hands under the table. 

You stare in amazement at Ginny, but she blushed furiously and mouthed, "I'll tell you later." Your eyes widened, hoping she and Harry had finally gotten together. Before your thoughts could wander, Ginny cleared her throat, bringing you back to your story. 

You used such detail when you described the moment Hermione walked in, hoping to embarrass either Harry or Ginny (more so harry). When you wrapped up the story with how you both finished, both of your friends were blushing furiously. 

Harry looked up at Ginny for a long while. Before Ginny could catch his eye, he looked back down and sheepishly smiled. 

"That's it! Ginny, you're the one who asked me to overshare," you chuckled. 

"Right then, I'm— I'm going to get ready for class," Harry awkwardly stumbled out of the Hall. 

You slowly spun back around to Ginny. Her face was red as a tomato, and she squirmed slightly in her seat. 

"So," you began, "What's up with you and Harry?" She refused to meet your gaze. "He obviously likes you."

"It's probably nothing," was her response.

"Mhmm, sure. I notice things, Gin. You do realize he just stared at you after I finished my story, right?" You raised an eyebrow at her, but she continued vacantly staring at her lap. "Okay, I'll drop it." 

Breakfast ended shortly after changing the topic of conversation. Ginny went to find Neville to help him with a potions project, leaving you alone to wander the school's grounds until noon. 

You dawdled back to the Ravenclaw common room when you spotted Draco outside the entrance, banging his fist on the door.

"Bloody door! Fucking open!" He continued shouting and kicked the wall, unaware someone was watching.

"Er, let me guess. You didn't get the riddle, right?" He nodded, embarrassment seeping into his expression. "Yeah, makes sense." You reached up and lightly tapped on the Eagle Knocker, awaiting its riddle. 

"Welcome! I'm the Eagle Knocker, Guardian of the Ravenclaw Tower. Before you enter, you must solve my riddle." 

"Okay, I'm ready," you told it. The knocker paused for several beats before asking:

What's a statement that never receives honest answers?

"I always lie. If you are lying, then you've told the truth, making the statement false. If you are telling the truth, then you're lying." Draco's brow furrowed, visibly perplexed. "I'll teach you later."

"Well reasoned," the knocker responded, and the door clicked open.

You held the door, waiting for Draco. "You coming or not?" He hesitantly entered and paced around the spacious room. "Were you here for something?"

"Erm, I was, but I can't seem to remember what." A drop of sweat trickled down his face. You observed closer and saw his entire neck was drenched in sweat. 

"You seem nervous. Come sit!" You went over to a couch by the largest window and patted the seat beside you. He obeyed and rigidly sat beside you.

"I— What's going on with you and Luna?" Stunned at his concern, silence hung in the air as you attempted to articulate a well-worded answer. Upsetting Draco was the last thing you needed to ruin your Sunday.

"Well," you started. "I meant to tell you when, er, you said you loved me, but that obviously didn't happen." He stared at you moon-eyed. 

"You were saying?" he asked impatiently.

You decided to wing it but keep the explanation brief. "She told me she liked me and kissed me. I wasn't sure what to do so I went to you. You told me— you said what you said, and I freaked out. So—"

"You used me?!" Draco snarled.

"Hey, we both use people on occasion!" you shot back. 

" _I_ don't use anyone," Draco eyed you fiercely. 

"Oh, okay. So what was that with Pansy yesterday morning?" Draco paled with guilt, and the anger in his expression faded. Calming yourself, you continued. "Anyhow, I had to face Luna again, so I thought I could motivate her to successfully cast the silencing charm by briefly telling her what happened. She didn't finish the spell, hence me being in the hospital wing for days. You got mad, and I tried to find you. I went to find you in your dorm the next morning, but you were with Pansy. I think that covers mostly all of it," you told him. 

Keeping your mouth shut about Luna's sleepover would likely be for the best. He was already worried about your relationship with her. 

Draco took your hand and gently planted a kiss on the back of it. "I'm sorry about Pansy," he whispered. You squeezed his hand in forgiveness.

The next time you check the time, your watch read 12:05. "Shit," you mutter. "I— I have another matter to attend to. We'll talk later?" Draco nods and releases your hand.

The pounding of your footsteps echoes as you descend the moving staircases. You sprint through the near-empty corridors, making it to the courtyard at 12:10.

"Bloody large castle," you mutter. You scan the courtyard for Luna, but there's no sign of her. _Fuck._ Out of breath and worried Luna is gone, you place your hands behind your head. 

"Oh, I wondered where you wandered off to," a small voice sounded from behind you. You do a rapid one-eighty and find Luna carrying a small basket. 

"Hey!" you greeted, hoping your smile was convincing enough to overshadow the guilt. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking up there," she pointed up a steep hill behind the castle. The view is beautiful! You'll hate the hike, but it's worth it." 

You nodded and extended your arm, saying, "After you." She smiled warmly and stepped forward. 

You followed her lead, winding through unexplored corridors and rooms you had never visited before. Luna must have sensed your amazement because she began explaining what the rooms were used for and when she discovered them. 

"One castle secret I've found is a bioluminescent pool. It glows a brilliant blue. I'll take you some other time."

"I'd love that," you beamed. 

Climbing the giant hill was definitely easier said than done. You nearly gave up after a quarter of the way up. Luna switched the picnic basket from one arm to the other and grabbed your hand. 

"You've got this! We're almost there." Her encouraging smile and gentle touch compelled you to try and make it for her. 

After what felt like a lifetime of trekking, Luna finally exclaimed, "We're here!"

"Oh, thank fucking Godric!" you exhaled, hands on your knees. 

While you caught your breath, Luna took a white linen sheet from the basket and laid it out neatly on the grass. Then she reached inside and pulled out a variety of foods, dishes, and a bundle of tulips. 

"How the hell did you get so much food to fit inside?" you were baffled.

"Undetectable expansion charm," she laughed. "I thought if I was going to try and win your heart from Draco, our first date had to be extravagant." 

Relief washed over you as she spoke—you hadn't led her on this morning. 

"Let's dig in!" You rummaged through the basket and found S.Pellegrino mineral water. "My favorite! How'd you know?" you asked, not sure whether to be amazed or frightened—you never mentioned it to her. 

"I asked around. I wasn't sure what your favorite drink was. Hermione remembered, so I snuck out to the muggle city with Ginny to get it for you."

"Ginny helped you plan this picnic?" Bewilderment was written all over your face.

"Of course! She was the first person who was truly nice to me during our first year." Luna looked pained by whatever memory had surfaced. "Anyhow, you're right. Let's eat!"

She held two plates in her hand, outstretching her arm to hand you one. Then, she reached inside the basket one last time before closing it, revealing a camera.

"Charming," you thought aloud. "Do you know how to develop photos magically?" 

"My father taught me last summer! I thought we could take some so we'll always be able to remember this."

You smiled to yourself while scooping strawberries and grapes onto your plate. Luna had put so much thought and effort into the picnic; it was so sweet.

"Let's snap a photo now!" Luna held the camera up and pressed her cheek next to yours. You genuinely smiled, hoping you looked decent in the picture. "I'm sure we both look gorgeous!" Luna said, almost like she had read your mind.

As you made conversation, you and Luna exchanged giggles and stories with one another. You took several pictures of each other and lost track of time. Before you knew it, the sun was beginning to set. 

"Oh my, how long have we been out here?" Luna drew a unique pocket watch from her pale pink corduroy overalls. "Wow, we've missed dinner! Want to go back?"

"Not yet. Today's been one of the best I've had in a long time," you told her. "We're already here. Might as well stargaze, right?" Her eyes looked lovingly at you, and she nodded in agreement.

"I've always loved sunsets," you began speaking, unsure where your sentence was headed. "Sunsets mark the end of a day, no matter how good or bad it was. It goes to show that the end of things don't always have to end in an ugly way. Sometimes things end in the most tragically beautiful way." 

You looked over and saw a tear slip down Luna's pallid cheek. "That's poetic," she whispered and laid down on her back as the final beams of light sank beneath the horizon. 

You laid your head beside Luna's, watching her animated expression looking at the night sky. Inhaling the intoxicating floral scent of her perfume, you forced yourself to look away. Stars began slowly appearing, some more brilliant than others. 

The scintillating night reminded you of the muggle city of London. The twins snuck you out last year in the Ford Angelina. How you felt soaring over the city was nothing compared to now with Luna.

"Look!" Luna pointed near the bright crescent moon. "That's the Gemini constellation!" You looked and found that you recognized the shape from Astronomy class.

You and Luna continued talking until both of you were drowsy enough to sleep but too indolent to make your way back to the castle. 

"We've probably missed curfew," you chuckle softly.

"Don't worry. I've memorized Filch's route by now. I come out here often." The buzzing of nature was comfortable. Neither of you spoke for ages. 

Thinking of your near-perfect day, you sighed. You felt Luna's hand brush against yours, and your face grew hot.

She locked her pinkie with yours and quietly said, "Pinkie promise we'll always be friends, no matter what happens?"

"Pinky promise," you whispered back. 


	6. Party the Troubles Away

You awoke, snug under your covers. The sun was angled just right to hit you directly in the eyes. Blinded, you lethargically threw your feet over the side of the mattress. A shiver ran up your spine as you felt the cold stone beneath you. 

Memories from the previous night began edging back into your mind, and you grinned to yourself. It was truly the perfect day—besides breakfast, obviously. 

The warning bell rang faintly beneath you, and you swore under your breath. _Wow, no one thought to wake you for breakfast. Excellent_ , you thought.

You grabbed your robes and books before sprinting down the stairs. You slipped on the third step, tumbling the rest of the way down. Your ribs felt like they had been kicked in as you hit the final step hard, hearing the crack of bone and stone colliding. 

"Fucking hell!" you cried to the empty common room. Taking a moment to recover from the fall, you gathered your books and headed for potions.

You limped across the school and down the stairs to the dungeons, rushing into the room just before the bell rang.

"Y/l/n," Snape snarled. "To think I'd be spending time with you in detention." You detected a hint of amusement in his tone. His attitude was one thing you could do without for the morning. Already, too many unfortunate events had transpired. 

You exhaustedly said, "I thought you'd be more glad you don't have to spend extra time with me." The only reaction you received was a scowl. His cold black eyes were filled with warning and burned through you. Neither of you looked away, and you heard seconds tick by, which soon became minutes. Still, no one had broken eye contact.

" _Damn, how long have they been staring at each other?_ " you heard Seamus Finnigan ask. 

"Finnigan!" Snape snapped his head in that direction. "Detention at eight in Filch's office." Seamus groaned loudly in frustration. Snape whacked him over the head with a book before he could further complain. 

"Y/l/n, looks like Finnigan is taking your much-deserved detention. Possibly, you could join him," Snape cocked his head, his lips turned upward, waiting for you to give him more attitude. 

Instead, you smiled warmly and said, "No, sir. I'm okay. Thank you for the offer, though!" His smirk instantly dropped to glare again. 

"We'll see," he retreated to his desk.

Barely surviving Potions, the class ended with the ringing of the bell. You cleaned your station and attempted to run out the door, but a hand firmly settled on your shoulder, yanking you backward. 

"Y/l/n," snarled Snape, "If you ever act up in my class again, you shall find it particularly _difficult_ to pass this class this year. And I know how difficult it is for you to pass _without_ me making your life hell." You felt your face fluster, and Snape's lips quirked upwards in a slight smirk. 

Quickly composing yourself, you challenged, "Are you threatening to fail me for bad behavior, sir? Because that's simply out of line, and I'd have to report you to Professor Dumbledor." Snape paled and whipped around to walk towards his office. 

" _Don't_ _think I won't do it_ ," he muttered before exiting, dramatically throwing his cloak behind him as he stalked away.

As you walked to lunch, Blaise caught up with you. He looked extra smug, so you decided to take the bait.

"What is it?" you asked, continuing your stroll the Great Hall.

"Oh, nothing. I was only wondering if you were coming to the party tonight. It's right at curfew." He looked you up and down with a smirk awaiting your answer. 

"No one told me of any such party," you replied. "I'm sure I can arrange my schedule to drop by." 

"Shit, y/n, just say yes! Why are you so difficult? Oh, you're a Ravenclaw, that's why!" Blaise grinned, but you narrowed your eyes at him.

"You say that like it's an insult. At least we Ravenclaws are witty when it comes to insulting others." You continue to walk together in silence. An unfamiliar tension wavers in the air. You steal a glance at Blaise, but his face is unreadable. Finally, nearing the Hall, he speaks.

"So... are you coming or what?"

"Fine. I barely escaped detention, so what the hell, why not?" Blaise's face lit up.

"Great, the password tonight is _Firewhiskey_. See you," he responded, splitting off to the Slytherin table with a pep in his step. _Weird bloke_ , you thought to yourself. 

You spot Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table, so you begin heading in that direction. When you sat beside her, everyone's eyes fall on you. Before you can scoop mashed potatoes onto your plate, Ginny is in your face. 

"So... how was your picnic?" she beams. You could spot her curiosity from a mile away. 

Evading her prying, you ask, "How was your guys' evening?" 

Ignoring your subject change, she slightly nudged your arm. "Just tell us!"

"Do you people need to know _everyone's_ business?" you laughed.

Scooting away, Ginny sticks out her bottom lip. She sarcastically gasped, "Oh, how rude!" Her face hardened into a bored expression when she said, "It's fine. Luna already told us everything, anyways." You shoot Luna a bewildered look, but she shrugs and goes back to eating her radish soup. 

"Stargazing sounds quite nice," Hermione butts into the conversation. Assuming she got over yesterday's argument, you smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten how big the universe is," you replied before snapping out of your dreamy state. Everyone's eyes were still glued on you as you grabbed a plateful of berries. "Can I not eat in peace anymore?" you rolled your eyes, hoping their attention would shift to another topic. 

"Does anyone have any fun plans for this evening?" Hermione asked, giving you a small smile as she noticed your discomfort. 

"Erm, I think Lavender wanted to go on a date, but I'm not in the mood for her to be all over me today," Ron casually overshared. A smile tugged at Hermione's lips, but she quickly faked a yawn in hopes that no one had noticed. When her gaze met yours, you subtly raised an eyebrow at her causing her to blush fiercely. 

"Well, maybe you should fake being sick or something," you responded. _Hermione steered the conversation away from you and Luna's date. Why not help her in return?_ "I don't know, gross her out, maybe? _Oh!_ Eat one of your brother's Puking Pastilles—it'd be a win-win: you get out of class and don't have to go on your date with Lavender." You cast a fleeting glance at Hermione, hoping the color was draining from her face. 

"But, those things make you sick for ages!" Ron complained. "I just want to get out of my date with Lavender. My grades are already slipping. I can't skip, I just can't!"

"That's too bad, mate. Looks like you'll have to go on that date after all," Ginny patted him on the back.

"Or just say you need to study," Harry suggested.

"Brilliant, Harry! I'll do that, thanks." Ron abruptly stood and hurried out of the Hall. 

"So much for that happy relationship he was telling me about earlier," Harry muttered. Hermione cleared her throat and reached for her cup of water. "You alright, Mione?" Harry asked when he turned in her direction. "You look—how do I put this without sounding rude—sickly. Are you feeling unwell?"

She cleared her throat again before weakly replying, "No, I'm fine! Why would I be sick?" Her attempt at sounding normal failed as Harry pressed her with more questions. "No, I'm fine, I promise!"

"Whatever," he said. "You don't have to talk with me about it, but at least tell these two." He pointed at you and Ginny before getting up and retreating to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione, but her gaze slowly shifted to you. As soon as Harry was out of earshot, she said, "You two aren't telling me something; I know it." You and Hermione exchanged glances, but before either of you could respond, Ginny probed, "Spit it out, already!"

"Erm, it's not for me to say," you looked down at your lap.

"I— don't get mad at me, please, Gin!" Hermione pleaded.

"You know how I feel about being left out. I have six brothers, for Godric's sake."

"Alright, erm, I think I'm in love with Ron." You gasped and looked up at her. 

"I thought you just liked him! You didn't say _love_ him!" you exclaimed. You turned to Ginny and said, "Not the only one left in the dark, I guess."

Ginny's mouth hung open, visibly unprepared for Hermione's secret. You reached over and held her chin for a moment before gently closing her jaw for her. "It'll be alright, babe," you taunted, stroking her hair. "You'll get through this, love." 

Instantly snapping out of it, Ginny violently shrugged you off. "Touch my hair again, and we'll have much bigger issues than Mione loving Ron, y/l/n." 

You laughed and replied, "Oooh, there's the Ginny we know and love." 

As if she hadn't just threatened you, Ginny innocently smiled and said, "I'm such an angel, aren't I?" 

"Oh, I just remembered! Do you guys want to come to a party tonight? I guess Slytherin is hosting one? I'm not sure I'm allowed to bring you, but that's no matter."

"A party? Gosh, I haven't been to one in ages!" Ginny smirked. "When is it?"

"Around, er, ten. He said it starts around curfew, so I'd assume then."

"Mione, you coming or what?" Ginny nudged her shoulder. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and continued eating. "Come one! You need to get Ron off your mind. This'll be a good distraction. Maybe you could get laid, too. I heard Pucey isn't too bad in bed." An expression of both horror and shock settled on Hermione's face before she lightly hit Ginny overhead with her book. 

"I'll go, but I don't plan on hooking up with anyone," she answered as she got up from the table.

"Meet in the Gryffindor common room at nine to get ready?" Ginny suggested.

"See you guys then."

\------

You finished applying lip gloss and blush before rushing off to Gryffindor Tower. Heels in hand, your feet were numb by the time you reached the Fat Lady. She allowed you to enter, and you found the common room lively and bustling with activity. 

"What's going on?" you asked a younger year walking by. 

"Oh, Potter and Weasley snuck off to the kitchens for some Firewhiskey. There's a party tonight, isn't that why you're dressed like that?"

"Erm... I didn't know that." You thanked him and scanned the room for Ginny or Hermione. As you spotted them, you felt something bump you hard from behind. You fell and held your head in your hands.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" shouted Ron. "WE'VE GOT FIREWHISKEY AND LOADS OF HONEYDUKES SNACKS!" Cheers rang out from the lot in the common room. Bewildered, you cautiously rose and brushed yourself off. 

You squeezed through the growing crowd of people to Ginny and Hermione, but before you could say anything, Ginny cut you off. "I know it's not what we planned, but they really wanted to host one in spite of Slytherin's. We're gonna stay for this one. Sorry, y/n. _You should stay for this one, though! It'll be better than whatever the Slytherins throw!_ " You could barely make out the end of her sentence as music began blasting.

" _I'm going to stop by the Slytherin party for a bit, but I'll be back_!" you shouted over the music. Hermione shouted something that sounded like, " _Go_ ," and so you went. You made your way through the winding corridors before feeling the cool air of the dungeon. Distantly, the bass of music blaring echoed through the stone hall. 

"Boo," a voice whispered from behind you. Startled, you nearly toppled to the ground. "Relax, it's just me." Draco stood there, his hair tousled and cheeks pink.

Cautiously, you looked him up and down. "You've either been partying for a bit or just gotten laid," you commented after a long pause. 

He took a small step towards you, causing you to take one backward. He continued to inch closer to you before you felt the cold wall on your back. Breathing quicker, you tried to calm yourself by avoiding eye contact with him. 

"Look at me," he commanded, and you obeyed. Now trapped between his outstretched arms, you ducked out and under one of them, following the steps toward the common room entrance. "Y/l/n, where are you going?" Draco asked, confused.

"To the party. Or did you have Blaise invite me _just_ to try and fuck me again?" Draco's face was a dead giveaway; he stiffened and avoided the eye contact he had just demanded less than a minute ago. "Fantastic. I'm leaving," you began climbing the few steps to the corridor when you felt a rough tug at your wrist.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Draco's face hardened into an unreadable expression. You opened your mouth to speak but promptly shut it when you realized he wasn't finished berating you. "Fucking Luna should at least earn me _something_! I mean, you _are_ cheating on me, so I think the least you could do is go along with it for another night!" As he furiously slammed the side of his fist into the wall, you crossed your arms, tilting your head slightly leftwards, lips slightly parted.

"You done yet?" you asked in a bored tone. Stunned by such a minor reaction, he paled slightly. You saw tiny droplets of sweat glistening on his face. "Great. Let's make this _very clear_. I do not belong to _anyone_ —I know you feel entitled to everything with your daddy's little wealth empire, but you do not own me. Secondly, there is no _us_. We are not dating, we never did date, and we likely never will—not after tonight. It seems that you don't understand that I am not some fuck toy at your beck and call." You glared at him, hoping he wouldn't say anything more. "After tonight, you will not even _think_ about approaching me. You will not come near me, are we clear?" Draco only stood a few steps below, dumbfounded and speechless. " _Are. We. Clear,_ " you repeated. He gave a slight nod, and you stalked away.

Halfway back to the Fat Lady, you felt your eyes welling up with tears. Sprinting to the nearest bathroom, you locked yourself in a stall and held your head in your hands. Before you knew it, the bathroom reverberated with your loud, heaving sobs. 

"Who's bothering me at this hour? I was restin— oh." Moaning Myrtle appeared above you. As soon as she saw you sobbing, her bothered expression contorted into a confused and compassionate one. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I— just— ended— a friendship— I think—" you said through shuddery breaths. "I'm fi— fine, really." You quickly wiped your eyes and grabbed toilet paper to blow your nose. 

"You may want to fix your mascara before you leave. Won't want to be all dressed up with your face looking like a raccoon, would you?" You let out a soft chuckle before exiting towards the sinks. 

You looked in the mirrors and saw Myrtle was right; half-circles of mascara covered directly beneath your eyes with black drip marks falling down your cheeks. Quickly, you found your wand and used a charm of your own to fix the smudged makeup. You gave yourself the best fake smile you could manage and winked before walking out the door.

"Thanks, Myrtle!" you called out behind you.

Trying to stride back to Gryffindor Tower confidently, you strutted through the portrait entrance to find a mosh pit jumping together on beat. Almost immediately after you entered, a hand tugged at your wrist, and you were swallowed into the crowd. 

It was Ginny. She shouted something incoherent, but you began jumping with her, hoping to forget your and Draco's argument. After what felt like ages of being squished between people, Ginny led you out of the group and shouted something about getting drinks. You happily agreed and soon found the table of Firewhiskey. 

You snatched a whole bottle off the table, popped the cap, and began chugging. A third of the bottle already had your throat burning, so you decided to just bring the drink around with you. You looked around, hoping no one would stop you. Your eyes locked with Luna, and she softly smiled at you. Deciding to take a chance, you walked over to where she and Neville were and sat beside them. 

Striking up a conversation about plants, Neville talked incessantly about three of his all-time favorites. As you half-listened, you sipped the Firewhiskey until everything was numb; you felt no pain emotionally nor physically. A smile curled on your lips—freedom, just for a night. 

You ended your conversation with Neville, although you forgot exactly how you did it. He seemed to be alright when you left, so you hoped you were polite enough. The last thing you remember before blacking out was the taste of strawberry chapstick and flashing strobe lights. 

When you awoke, you were in your bed naked. Your head throbbed furiously, and the room felt like it was spinning. _Who the hell throws a party on a Monday evening?_ When the nausea finally settled, you sighed to yourself—finally, some quiet before the hectic Tuesday.

You hoped whoever you hooked up with wouldn't get too attached. Afraid to roll over to see who it was, you continued facing away towards your end of the bed. 

The bitter coolness of the castle crept through the sheets, causing you to shiver. Edging backward ever so slightly, you felt skin on skin and froze. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up._ To your luck, you felt your hookup roll over and wrap their arms around you. 

"Good morning," came a soft voice. "I reckon we should get ready for school." You knew that voice, but with your intense hangover, you couldn't match it to a face. A kiss was planted on your cheek before the rustling of someone dressing sounded behind you. 

The mystery was killing you. Slowly, you turned to see who it was. Bright sunlight hit your eyes, temporarily blinding you. Squinting through the brightness, you saw her long blonde hair and gasped.

"Are you coming or what?" Luna asked.


End file.
